The confession
by Mandymom
Summary: Wander loves Lord Hater and Peepers! (mpreg mentioned, one-shot


Wonder didn't get that Lord Hater hated him. In fact, Wander loved Lord Hater. "Sylvia, can I tell you something?" Wander asked. "

Yeah, you can tell me something," Sylvia said.

"Well... I kinda have a crush on Lord Hater, and I was like, wondering if it seemed obvious," Wander said, blushing.

"No... not really." Sylvia replied.

"Well thats good,"Wander said.

Sylvia replied, "Yeah... It really is." Sylvia wrapped her head around what Wander had just told him. Wander... in love with a guy? Who's their worst enemy ever? _ It's probably true no matter how much i hope its not.. _Sylvia thought. Sylvia sighed.

"You might as well tell him someday, even though he will probably reject your feelings... and yourself." Sylvia suggested.

"I can handle what he throws at me! I have a therapist doggone it!" Wander said, more determined then ever.

"Ok... then you can go for it." Sylvia said.

"Yay! I'll tell him as soon as I find his ship!" Wander said happily.

**Meanwhile at Lord Hater's ship...**

"Sir, I think I know a way we can lure Wander to his doom! If I pretend to love Wander... he will get his guard down then we can torture him!" Peepers suggested. _I actually do love him. So I don't have to pretend! _Peepers thought happily. _Though the feelings are mostly overtaken by hate because of all those things he did... ugh. _Peepers thought. He remembered the events that happened LAST time he got aboard. Who knows what might happen now. "Ding dong!" Wander cheerfuly said as he knocked on the 'door'(really just the teeth on the ship). "Oh... someone's knocking. Sounds like a cheerful person..." Peepers said as he rolled his eye. He opened up the door by pulling the open lever, and Wander quickly backed away to make room for the tounge. Wander was holding flowers. Peepers was curious. "Who are those for anyway?" Peepers asked. "Lord Hater. I came to tell him somet-" Wander started to say, but Peepers cut him off. "Ok, well I have something to tell you too..." Peepers said, blushing.

"Your face is all red..." Wander said.

"I... love you..." Peepers said, blushing.

"I love you too!" Wander said happily, hugging Peepers. "That's not really what I came here for, but oh well!" Wander said, giving Peeper a kiss on where his cheek would be if his entire head wasn't a big eyeball. The two went inside, holding hands.

"Peepers! Is the plan in m-" Lord hater started to ask, before he saw Wander and Peeper holding hands, clearly in love with each other. Lord Hater was shocked by this. _Wow, This went better than expected... _he thought. _Peepers must be a good actor_, he delcared in his head.

"Oh! Lord Hater! I got you these flowers!" Wander said happily. "Dont worry, you will get your turn with me soon! I wouldn't leave you hanging!" Wander said, cheerful and exicted as ever. Lord Hater took the flowers, throwing them in the trash. Peepers and Wander headed toward's Peeper's bedroom, Lord hater following, then sat on the bed and got undressed once they got there. "Ok... I'm ready!" Wander said, wearing nothing at all.

"Me too!" Peepers said, completely naked like Wander. They started to have sex. Lord Hater just blushed and closed the door.

"He had gone too far..." Lord Hater mumbled. He always knew Peepers would go to extremes just to get some, but having sex with Wander!? Not to mention the fact they made out before it... He ran as quickly as he could to his bedroom to think over what he saw. "I thought Wander didn't even know what sex WAS." He said to himself. "He's coming over here... oh dear..." Lord Hater said. About 45 minutes later, Peepers knocked on the door, but actually wearing clothes. "Lord Hater... You won't believe the time I had! First I was on top, then when I finshed..." He started to explain when Lord Hater opened the door.

"I don't need to hear what happened!" Lord Hater yelled.

"I'm just... going to leave you alone..." Peepers said, closing the door.

Wander was the next person to knock on the door.

"Oh Lord Hater! Its your turn!" Wander said.

"Ok..." Lord Hater said, opening the door. _Might as well just do it... _Lord Hater thought. Wander kissed Lord Hater, him being in shock about how good it felt. Lord Hater kissed Wander back and they started making out. After the make out session Wander said, "You know, we should have sex."

"Yeah!" Lord Hater cheerfuly agreed depiste him wanting to disagree. And they had sex. Afterwards Wander was kicked out of Lord Hater's ship but not before exploring a bit, and he went to go tell Sylvia what happened after Lord Hater kicked him out.

**Meanwhile, where Sylvia is...**

"It's been atleast an hour. Wheres Wonder!?" Sylvia asked herself. Wonder floated down in an orbble bubble right about then. "Oh." Sylvia said, suprised because it was so unlikely he would actually arrive when she questioned where Wonder was. "What happened?" Sylvia asked.

"More than I bargined for! Like Peepers loves me and Lord Hater does too and it's crazy and we had sex, and I made out with Peepers and also Lord Hater then I saw a sex party going on with the watchdogs then Lord Hater forced me to leave!" Wander said.

"Wow... That's alot of things going on. Wait... you made out with Peepers and Lord Hater!?" Sylvia questioned.

"Yep! You can ask them yourself!" Wander said.

"Ok... well I'm pretty sure you had a good time. Please don't put the image of you making out with Lord Hater in my brain again. The hugging is enough..." Sylvia said.

"Ok! I'm suprised you didn't get the disturbing image of me having sex with Lord Hater." Wander said.

"I did... Oh, I did..." Sylvia said. She shuddered at the thought.

"And?" Wander asked.

"And what?" Sylvia asked, not knowing what Wander is talking about.

"Well.. um... um..." Wander said, blushing from the embarresment, unable to say the fact that his species, Star nomad, could get pregnant even if they were male. "It's something about my species." Wander said, still embarresed.

"Your species can get pregnant even if they are male?" Sylvia said, having read straight from a guide book on species. "Lets hope that doesn't happen."

**The end.**


End file.
